


Unbroken

by mojohwrites



Series: Children of Light [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fallen | Eliksni Guardian (Destiny), Fireteam Brave - Freeform, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites
Summary: The Captain known as the Spider's Blade has crossed paths with other Risen four times—with mixed results. But the fifth encounter changed everything.
Series: Children of Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819123
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned this shorter story to have five parts, but kinda stalled out on the last part... mostly because I’m still figuring out a few things/details. So for now, just consider it a WIP 😅

A stiff, chill wind howled along the barren asteroidal plain, whistling through crevices and kicking up clouds of dust. Rusted cables and beams connecting disparate fragments stretched taut and twisted with the gusts but held fast. Tucked within a wind-carved alcove high above the plain crouched a Captain, the breeze ruffling the fur of her mantle as she surveyed the windswept landscape below. She was fond of this spot—it allowed them privacy and relative quiet. She trusted the crew well enough, but sometimes it was easier to just make herself scarce between jobs.

A Ghost hovered nearby, weaving lazily between the spines that adorned the Eliksni’s armor and mantle, humming softly to themself. The Captain shifted position and clicked her mandibles beneath her helm. She’d noticed some movement in the distance and huffed at the Ghost, gesturing in that direction questioningly.

They peered over her shoulder, iris glowing bright as they scanned the area.

 _«Those are probably Risen! Like you!»_ the Ghost said cheerily, nudging the Captain excitedly. _«Maybe we could go talk to them?»_

The Eliksni stared at her Ghost, an unsure look in her glowing eyes. She turned her massive head back towards the figures. The two picked their way almost lazily along the dusty landscape, looking at ease while bouncing over gaps and between rusty supports. She sighed.

She had heard stories from her fellow crewmates about these creatures. They fought fearlessly and exceptionally well, possessing the ability to fall and return unscathed to fight again unceasingly. Light-thieves, some called them. Ghouls and Revenants. Spider had suggested that she avoid them, but didn’t explicitly order her to not speak with them.

She observed the figure’s journey for a moment, calculating where best to intercept the pair. They appeared to be heading towards one of the tunnels leading to the landing. The Captain rose silently from her crouched position and shook her shoulders, the spines on her mantle clattering. With another huff and a nod to the Ghost she began heading downward. She descended the cliff face easily, strong organic hands and singular metal one easily finding purchase along its pockmarked surface. Her Ghost followed behind enthusiastically.

She easily reached the darkened tunnel before the figures—giving her time to scout the area briefly. No signs of the wretched Scorn she’d noticed earlier, aside from the corrupted ether stains their tracks often left behind. The Captain shifted her grip on her weapon and contemplated. She’d noticed that the Risen held weapons as they traveled; a smart choice, for this was a dangerous, ever-wild area with only one law. 

_«Maybe if you put your weapon away, they’ll see that you’re friendly!»_

The Captain growled slightly, but saw her Ghost was right. She tucked the modified scorch cannon into the holster on her back. She was fierce, but not too proud to see reason. The Ghost bumped into her affectionately.

 _«Isn’t this fantastic? We’re finally going to meet other Risen! This is so exciting, I wonder if I’ve met their Ghosts before! I’ve been away from the City for so long…»_ The Ghost continued to chatter away enthusiastically as their partner turned her attention to the tunnel’s opening.

The Captain exhaled slowly and crouched in a more relaxed position, resting her primary arms on her knees. A cold gust of wind blew through the tunnel and kicked up some dust. Unconsciously she began fiddling with a loose panel on her left arm, tapping on the metal with her claws as her Ghost continued to prattle, saying something about a Micah-10. It probably wouldn’t be much longer now.

The crunch of boots on the rocky cave floor alerted her to their arrival long before she saw them. She motioned for her Ghost to hide themself; the little light seemed annoyed but conceded, disappearing in a shimmer of light.

A quiet chuckle echoed down the passage. The Captain decided to remain crouched, hoping her shortened stature would possibly help put the approaching Risen at ease. She carefully held both sets of arms away from herself in respect and openness.

«Greetings, fellow Risen…» she rumbled in Eliksni as they rounded the bend.

“Shit, where’d that Captain come from?”

“Wait, what did it say?”

“What does it matter what it said?” the first one replied aggressively, aiming a weapon at the Captain. Though she didn’t understand their exchange, she sensed that both the Risen were confused by her presence—but they hadn’t immediately opened fire. A good sign.

«I wish to speak with you.»

“Should we shoot it? Why is it alone? This feels like a trap!”

“Wait, I can’t—my Ghost said it wants to… talk to us?”

The Captain noticed a timid Ghost peeking out from behind one of the figures.

“Talk?” came the doubtful reply as the first adjusted their grip nervously.

«Please, I do not know your language, but my Ghost can translate…» she began to gesture with an arm to summon her Ghost, but stopped as a shot echoed harshly within the tunnel. The bullet went wide, but a few shards of rock from where it hit pinged across her armor. The Captain hissed softly but remained perfectly still as her Ghost appeared nearby with a surprised chirp.

The Captain looked to the little light for help, but moments later the tunnel flashed white and a shot pierced her chest. The wound burned bright and hot as flames began to swell around her. Two more brilliant points of light struck in quick succession and fire ravaged through her body.

Her Ghost could only watch helplessly.

 _«Oh no!»_ they cried as their partner burned away.

\- - -

The Captain gasped awake. Her Ghost glowed gently in front of her, condensing down into their normal form as Light danced through the Captain’s newly restored body. They were still in the darkened tunnel, though she wasn’t sure how long she had been gone. The two Risen were nowhere to be seen.

 _«I’m sorry,»_ the Ghost said solemnly. _«That was a really bad idea. I probably should have tried talking to them first, not you. After they… shot you, they tried to take me with them! They didn’t believe me when I told them I was yours. Luckily I was able to sneak away and get back to you. Well, what was left of you. I’m so sorry, next time will be better.»_

The Ghost’s fins drooped with remorse; the Eliksni reached out a hand to pat them reassuringly and trilled softly.

«It is alright, little bird.»

Her Ghost chirped warmly and floated over to snuggle into her mantle. The Captain resolved there probably wouldn’t be another time—not until she learned some of the Risen’s language. Perhaps the Spider could teach her some things.

\- - -


	2. Second

This was supposed to have been a straightforward escort job. She had been tasked with ensuring the haul made it to its destination, deterring any enemies or obstacles that might arise. Simple. But that was before an unexpected cryo-pod crashed down near their intended path back to the hold.

Acting quickly, the Captain led her group towards a nearby ravine, away from the Cabal squadron that landed shortly after the gigantic pod. In the distance she could see a group of oncoming figures. Risen.

She directed the others to continue forwards, bellowing orders over the sounds of erupting gunfire and braying War Beasts. The Captain peered over the rocky ledge towards the battlefield. Neither group seemed to have noticed the band of Fallen escaping with their cargo—for that she was briefly grateful. She motioned to the group again, commanding them to continue as she provided cover. 

Her eyes returned to the battle and were met with a majestic sight: the Risen were graceful, beautiful, and deadly.

The Captain briefly regretted not bringing her Ghost—they probably would have liked to see this. She watched as a bulky figure with gleaming armor charged a Legionnaire head on, shoulders held low as they rushed the gigantic combatant without hesitation. They grappled roughly before the Risen sent the Cabal hurtling with a forceful heave. Above them, another figure floated effortlessly through the air, firing shots at a group of Psions attempting to reposition and scattered them easily.

The Captain ducked her head as another Risen battled nearby. This one was surrounded by a pack of War Beasts, slashing and weaving nimbly with a deft blade at the ferocious creatures. Crimson bodies soon littered the ground around the triumphant warrior. They cheered with excitement and turned to rejoin the fray, pulling out another weapon eagerly. But they stopped short when an unexpected bullet collided with their helmet. 

Gore sprayed from the wound and the figure crumpled to the ground lifelessly.

Fearless warriors, perhaps, but still able to die.

The Captain checked back on her crew briefly, but they soon disappeared around a bend towards safety. She huffed and returned to watching this drama play out; the heat of the battle was ongoing, and the Risen’s death seemed for now to go unnoticed by their comrades. Eventually she spotted the familiar shimmer as a Ghost appeared over the body to revive them.

A howling boom sounded from above—another incoming wave of Cabal landing pods. Her position was still safe. But she cast a hurried glance between the sky and the downed Risen. With creeping apprehension the Eliksni realized one of the pods seemed to be heading directly for the body and unsuspecting Ghost.

The Captain leapt into action.

Her armor activated and ether flooded her system, heightening her senses and quickening her pace. Sprinting towards the pair, she caught the Ghost with a secondary arm and scooped up the body, throwing it deftly over a shoulder with her metal arm. The Captain could hear the Ghost shrieking in fear. She ignored their cries and dove for a nearby outcropping outside the landing zone. A moment later shards of rock, loose sand, and bits of gore flew into the air as the booming crash of the pod exploded from behind them.

The Captain pushed forward, dodging the mayhem by following another ravine toward a small cave she knew to be close by. A few slugs shot past them, but otherwise they escaped unmolested. The Ghost began to quiet somewhat but still struggled in her grasp. The Captain slowed when they reached the cave and barked at the jerking Ghost.

«Be still.»

The little light stopped squirming and peered up at the Captain. She didn’t return the look, instead focusing on searching the cave. It was empty. Carefully she lowered her shoulder and gently slid the body to the ground, using a secondary arm to roll them onto their back. She then held up the Ghost in her hand.

«It is safe here.»

The Captain released the Ghost, who immediately shot towards their Risen. They scanned the body quickly but then hesitated. The Ghost glanced between her and their partner, the bright iris lingering on the Eliksni’s metallic arm briefly—and on the handle of her cannon. The Captain carefully remained still, keeping her arms out and away from herself in an effort to reassure the Ghost. She spoke to them in a calm voice.

«Don’t worry, little one, I have a Ghost of my own to return to. You are safe.»

Slowly and carefully she removed her helm, revealing a scarred and weathered face that the Ghost quietly chirped at in surprise. Several more moments passed—the Captain could distantly hear the sounds of combat still raging. 

She sat unmoving as dust shook loose from the ceiling from another pod landing heavily. The Ghost blinked slowly at her a few more times, bunching its fins together briefly before turning to revive their Risen.

A soft glow began to fill the room; the Captain realized she’d never actually  _ seen _ this process before, having always been on the receiving end. The Ghost whirled and split apart, fins orbiting the glowing central sphere with a dull hum. A wave of light flashed outward and enveloped the entire space in a soft glow. 

Light swirled and danced across the body as the Risen returned to life and bolted upright. Moments later their head swiveled in the Captain’s direction.

“Greetings fell—” she began to say in their language but was cut off abruptly as a sharp pain pierced her neck. She struggled to speak but the world quickly went dark.

\- - -

She awoke to the angry chirping of her Ghost arguing with someone—as her eyes adjusted she saw a crewmate wearing spine-covered armor that matched her own. The Captain pawed at the front of her mantle briefly, noting it was covered with dried blood. Her blood.

_ «Why did you leave her?» _

«She ordered us to go—but we knew where she was. Knew to bring you back around if she didn’t show up.» The Vandal exasperatedly replied, folding both sets of arms in frustration. Smelled like Avrok.

_ «But what if—» _

«Enough.» She growled and snapped her mandibles, interrupting the two. Her Ghost whirled around and started angrily throwing itself against her head and arms.

_ «I should have been here!» _ they scolded. 

The Captain shook her head in response and looked to Avrok.

«All good?»

«Yes, everything arrived safely. The Spider is quite pleased with this haul.»

She nodded and stood, stretching to her full height as the spines decorating her mantle clattered softly. The Vandal turned to leave as the Captain replaced her helm—she then reached out a pair of hands to gently surround the angry Ghost, who was spinning their shell in agitation. She started making a low, rumbling noise in her chest in an effort to calm her small friend.

_ «Why don’t you let me come with you anymore?» _ They bristled.

The shell slowed its aggressive spinning, so the Captain nestled the Ghost within her mantle, continuing to purr gently as she followed after her crewmate. Eventually the little light calmed down fully and with it she felt a pang of sadness.

«Do not want you to be taken again.» She admitted quietly.

\- - -


	3. Third

The swarm screeched from behind her, their horrid screams echoing and bouncing within the partially collapsed Hive ship. Clutching her weapon to her chest, she could feel it was empty of ammunition. The Captain swore and vaulted over a shattered column in her path, her metallic hand sparking against the twisted metal. The pack of Thrall were getting closer and she didn’t know where this corridor would lead.

Eventually the eerie hall opened into a larger space littered with bodies. She hesitated. The walls, columns, and ceiling dripped with corruption, the smell making her slightly nauseous until her mask purified the rancid air. An ethereal mist hung about, but nothing seemed to immediately react to her presence.

The Captain debated carrying on or making a stand here. Soon she realized one of the columns in this room had collapsed recently, dust still swirling from where it had landed. She searched for the cause—underneath the rubble was an armored figure, partially trapped, a weapon laying nearby. 

The body remained unmoving as she rushed over and reached out to grasp the large blade. It took some doing but eventually came loose—the blade was wider and heavier than the arc swords she was familiar with, but would serve her for now.

She turned to face the oncoming horde without fear.

\- - -

When silence returned to the cursed hall she allowed herself a brief moment of rest. The floor was strewn with the sundered bodies of her enemies and slick with gore and filth. Exhaustion started to creep towards her but soon passed as she took another deep breath of ether, her eyes glowing bright with renewed energy.

The Captain made her way back towards the collapsed column—the figure underneath hadn’t moved during the battle.

Thinking it over, she wondered sadly if the Risen’s Ghost had been destroyed in the collapse. She knew that the Hive and their spaces were dangerous for the little lights, which was why she had chosen to remain alone for this job. But maybe… maybe it was just hiding.

The Captain crouched down and began to wait patiently. A familiar glow eventually appeared, returning her gaze from underneath the pile. The Ghost seemed nervous.

«For the use of the blade I will return this favor,» the Captain said softly. «Be patient.»

Setting aside the weapon carefully, she began to remove rubble from off the body. There was no response from the Ghost; they continued to watch her with suspicion. Perhaps it hadn’t understood her. While working the Captain eventually remembered a few phrases her own Ghost had taught her. She peered at the hiding Ghost again.

“I been ally. Help-making,” she said stumblingly.

The Ghost seemed surprised at this, its iris glowing brighter. It cautiously floated out towards her with a curious look and chirped. They kept out of arm’s reach, still eyeing the handle of her weapon, but didn’t seem as scared. With a huff the Captain resumed clearing away the debris until the last remaining piece was a heavy beam across the Risen’s crushed legs.

She figured that she could possibly move it on her own with enough effort, but the act would drain a large portion of her remaining ether supply. And she still had to leave this cursed place. It was time.

«I have removed what I can. More hands are needed.»

The Ghost blinked at her, then nodded and hovered back to their companion. The Captain took several steps away. As the little light expanded, the Captain felt somewhat calmed as the Light flowed through the dark space. A few moments later a hollow, metallic-sounding cough escaped from the Risen—she was intrigued to see that their eyes glowed with a brightness not unlike her own.

“Nieke,” the voice croaked. “What happened?”

_ “You brought the house down when you tackled that Knight, goofball.” _

“Oh yeah, right.” A deep baritone followed by a staticy laugh. “My legs feel like shit.”

_ “I’ll be able to do something about that soon. Also… you should know that there’s someone else here. They’ve been helping.” _

“Oh yeah? Who… ” The Risen looked around expectantly but froze when he spotted the Captain waiting in the shadows. She remained silent but lifted an arm in greeting.

In response he began struggling frantically, flailing with one of his arms in an effort to grasp the hilt of his weapon. The Captain had surreptitiously placed the sword outside his reach—having learned from previous experience of the dangers of an armed Risen. His Ghost swooped over towards his hand and chirped sharply.

_ “They helped us! Cut it out!” _

The Captain trilled quietly—though she didn’t know exactly what they were saying, she recognized the indignation of a furious Ghost. Eventually the trapped Risen ceased his struggling and focused on his partner.

“What do you mean, they  _ helped _ ?” 

_ “Well, for starters they finished off all these Thralls. Then they got most of this junk off you.” _ The Ghost shined a light on the pile nearby,  _ “and they offered to help with this last bit too, if you stop acting like a doofus.” _

“Can’t you just transmat it off?”

_ “The network doesn’t work this far into a Hive structure, not without a beacon.” _

“Riiiight.” He replied, slowly tilting his head back awkwardly to face the Captain. She felt him study her with those bright, mechanical eyes.

«Is there a problem?» she questioned after a long silence.

_ “Nope! Oh wait...” _ the Ghost paused briefly before continuing in Eliksni.  _ «No problem.» _

The Captain rumbled appreciatively. Being able to communicate would make things easier—she’d learned a few things from her Ghost, but it wasn’t quite enough to fully understand their Earth language. Keeping her hands raised, she took a careful step towards the Risen. He pointed a finger at her.

“No tricks,” he warned lowly, the glow of his mouth flaring.

She noted the threatening tone of his voice and nodded. Stepping up to the heavy beam the Captain lowered both sets of arms and grasped tight. She took another deep pull of ether. The Risen placed his own powerful hands against the stone and muttered.

They began pushing in unspoken unison. A rumbling, grating sound filled the room as they shifted the beam. The Risen adjusted his position while pushing, twisting and jerking till his legs were eventually released. With a final shove the Captain forced the stone away and it crashed back down with a heavy thud, sending more dust swirling into the air around them.

She panted breathlessly as he chuckled, both of them tired from the exertion. The Risen’s Ghost hovered near his ruined legs and pulsed softly, beginning to repair some of the damage. He faced the Captain and his mouth brightened.

“So I guess I owe you some thanks,” he said, glancing at his Ghost to translate.

_ «He says thanks.»  _ They chirped in Eliksni.

The Captain nodded, watching as eventually the Risen stood shakily and picked up the sword. She stiffened and peered towards the hall—for some reason she’d hoped that healing his legs would have taken longer. Now standing upright, this Risen seemed formidable, with powerful arms and broad shoulders that almost came up to her chest.

“You wouldn’t happen to know the way out of here?”

His Ghost rolled their iris: _ «He’s lost, but I know the way out. We can travel together.» _

The Captain tilted her head, unsure how to proceed; she’d never actually gotten this far in conversation with another Risen. She silently wished her Ghost was here. They were much better at talking. She shook her shoulders uncomfortably, causing the mantle to clatter softly, then turned toward the exit.

The other Risen caught up soon, matching her long strides easily. The small group proceeded in relative silence back through the eerie halls of the shattered vessel, pausing several times when the Ghost picked up roving bands of Thrall on the scanner. The Captain didn’t mind the silence—better to avoid the Hive—but her companion seemed to feel otherwise.

“So do you… work with the Spider? I noticed his guys have a similar look.” He pointed to her mantle and looked back to his Ghost.

_ «Are you one of the Spider’s associates?» _

It was a while before she answered. «We have an arrangement, yes.»

The Ghost spun its shell and translated. Up ahead the Captain could distantly see daylight—she began to quicken her pace.

“Wait!” The Risen exclaimed. She halted at the sound and turned back at him quizzically. He took a few steps forward, carefully unsheathing the sword and holding it out to her. “Before we get out of here, I wanted to give this to you, to say thanks for earlier. I’m no good with it anyways.”

_ «He wants you to have it, as a gift.» _ The Ghost translated.

They stared at each other for a few moments, sizing the other up. Eventually she reached out a hand to take the offered weapon with her metallic arm. His mouth lit up again as another deep, static-filled laugh filled the space between them.

“You’ve got metal in you too, we’re practically cousins!”

His Ghost sighed.  _ «He likes your arm.» _

She nodded and looked back towards the exit.

«I must leave now, fellow Light-bearer, my Ghost will be worried. Perhaps we shall meet again.»

He looked questioningly to his surprised Ghost for translation, but didn’t move to stop the Captain as she left hastily. She was eager to escape this wretched place and return to her own Ghost. The Captain could distantly hear his voice echo down the corridor behind her.

“They said what?!”

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bastion-4 and Nieke](https://destinykids.uwu.ai/#bastion) are my Titan and his Ghost, and the sword is Stryker’s Sure Hand


	4. Fourth

It was quite some time before she encountered another Risen.

The Captain had grown larger and stronger while in the Spider’s crew, no doubt due to increased ether rations. Although she knew he would never admit to it, the Captain suspected this change was partially because “his Guardian” had stopped visiting as often. 

She’d heard stories about this Risen who brought fiery vengeance to the Shore—but somehow they’d never seemed to cross paths. It was a shame. Arrha and Avrok could vouch for their prowess however: the Captain had been left with a heavy mantle to don. In truth she didn't mind being a show of strength, a visual deterrent for those who would accost her employer. He’d taken to calling her his “Blade”—she thought it was fitting.

Posturing was important to the Spider with the kind of business he ran. She just wished that her armor would stop needing constant adjustments.

The day’s job had gone well—the goods were secured and she’d been able to kill many Scorn. But the Captain was still irritable: the edges of her plating itched annoyingly from a recent surge in growth and her sword needed sharpening. Usually she’d just retire somewhere quiet to rest with her Ghost, but Brivi had caught her with a request from the Spider. Apparently they had guests.

Shaking her massive head, the Blade instead made her way to the entertaining space the Spider had set up. Her crewmates jokingly called it the throne room. She considered it a fine space—much better than where he used to greet visitors—though some of the decor was strange to her. The Captain wasn’t familiar with human culture but the Spider liked it well enough.

As she quietly slipped into position—a particular space he’d asked her to stand in whenever they had guests—she felt the nervous glances of their visitors: a large Eliksni in unknown colors and a Reef-folk woman with glowing eyes. They both tensed when she casually straightened to her full height and adjusted the heavy sword on her back. The Captain easily towered over them and the hovering chair her employer basked in.

“Ah, my Blade has returned.”

She gave him a nod, to which he chuckled darkly and then continued, “Now then, what would be in this alliance for me?”

Usually the Blade paid little attention when the Spider discussed his deals; she wasn't paid to advise, nor would she want to. Her job was to ensure his safety, so she assessed the visitors carefully, noting important details. The Eliksni who spoke was tall—though hardly larger than a Captain—and carried a pair of sheathed shock blades. Fairly standard for one of his position.

What struck her though was the air of quiet dignity he held himself with. She’d never seen another of her people with such assurance. The Spider may be boastful and confident, but this was different. Nobler. She found it interesting and began to listen to the conversation.

They were discussing a possible alliance between the Spider and the House these two represented. Though she’d never been too interested in politics, it sounded to the Blade that the pair currently didn’t have much to offer to the Spider. Not at the moment at least. She noted that the Captain spoke the Earth language much better than she could, but it still sounded strange compared to the other two.

Eventually her attention wavered and she began to wonder absently where her Ghost was. They were nowhere to be seen, but she knew they must be nearby and soon felt a ping of acknowledgement. _Welcome back!_ They greeted her internally. _I haven’t ever seen these two before but they seem quite interesting! I’ve never heard of the House they’re talking about. Oh, also Spider asked me to stay hidden._ This last bit was tinged with sheepishness.

 _That is fine my little bird,_ the Captain replied, rolling her shoulders and shifting position. 

Crossing her primary arms across her chest, her attention turned to the woman; more specifically to the Ghost that floated next to her. It kept trying to sneak furtive glances at her—but was comically obvious about it. The Blade tilted her head quizzically at the little light and it looked away nervously, iris dimming.

The Reef woman began to stare at her too, gleaming eyes examining her in a way that would make a lowly Dreg nervous. The Captain returned her stare unphased and narrowed both sets of eyes. Although the woman was unarmed, the Blade had the impression that she didn’t need a weapon to be destructive.

They silently observed each other; the woman only broke eye contact when the Spider addressed her directly.

The longer she stared at this woman, the more the Blade thought she could see a brief shimmer around her. A distortion of energy that rippled and shifted almost imperceptibly. _I think that’s her Light you’re sensing,_ her Ghost informed her, probably sensing her confusion. _It shines differently for each Risen._

The Captain thought about her own Light, wondering if she too had a strange aura.

Considering the way the woman continued to stare at her, she figured there was probably something. The Captain huffed quietly and shifted position again, now somewhat wary. 

The Spider looked bored when he eventually signaled for his guards—apparently the negotiations had stalled. The Blade hadn’t been fully paying attention. As the pair prepared to leave, she briefly made eye contact with the other Eliksni, who met her gaze and bowed. The Reef woman also gave her one last look before following behind him.

It was quiet for a while—uncommon for the Spider—but eventually he motioned for the Captain to come forward. Her Ghost, meanwhile, squirmed out of their hiding spot and rushed over to bump into her helm affectionately. The Blade huffed softly in response before turning towards her employer. His eyes settled on the little light.

“Ghost,” he asked pointedly, “Did you notice any… funny business?”

 _“Nothing!”_ The Ghost replied with a chirp and spun happily. 

“Very well.”

The Ghost chirped again and disappeared into their partner’s Light with a shimmer—the Captain felt more at ease when they were together. The heavy-set Eliksni then addressed her, switching to their native tongue.

«I take it your job went well?»

«Yes.»

«And are you enjoying your… increased wages? Figured I can’t have my Blade looking unwell.»

«It is acceptable.»

He hummed at this and leaned forward in his chair, eyes growing bright. «What did you think of our guests?»

The Blade was confused by this direct question. When did her opinion matter? She shrugged—a gesture she’d picked up from him—and he nodded knowingly.

«While I cannot… force you to stay, your presence here has been quite beneficial. I’m sure there are many more ways to ensure you are _comfortable_.»

«I do not plan to leave.»

«You say that now, but I have a feeling. This House of Light may try to… sway you.» He leaned back, fingers beginning to fidget with an empty shell.

«Just promise me you won’t forget old Spider, hm?»

The Captain wasn’t sure how to respond, but eventually nodded. The Spider made a dismissive motion with one hand and pulled up a holoscreen with another other. The Blade took her leave.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter specifically takes place during my hopefully-soon-to-be-posted sequel to "Lightless"... I'll link to the relevant chapter eventually. For now, enjoy this brief cameo of Fireteam Brave.


End file.
